Greener Pastures
Greener Pastures is the 11th episode of the third season of Happy Insect Friends. Starring *Leafy Featuring *Weevil and Kneevil *Nibbles *Buzzles Appearances *Lumpy Plot Leafy is shown toiling in her farm, watering her giant sized crops with a giant watering can. After working, she wipes the sweat off her brow and goes into her tiny house. Time passes by, and by the 6th day, her crops have made no changes. This angers Leafy and she thinks of a way to speed up the growth process. She spots Weevil and Kneevil stealing a giant penny and stop them in their tracks. She promises to share her corn with her if they help her grow her crops. The two hungry weevils agree. Spotting a giant bag of fertilizer, they get an idea. As Nibbles devours a fully grown ear of corn, Weevi and Kneevil pass by and pick up the fertilizer bag, struggling to pick it up. They see Nibbles and ask him for help. He joins in on their thieving shenanigans and they successfully pick it up. Once they bring the bag to Leafy, the two weevils drop the bag, crushing Nibbles. Weevil and Kneevil cut a hole in the bag and sprinkle fertilizer over the crops. Leafy thanks the weevils and watches as the crops grow- which they don't. Leafy tries to think of a new idea when she spots a crow pecking the bag of fertilizer. In the skies, Weevil and Kneevil are shown riding the crow's back as Leafy glides on a leaf, with an ear of corn tied to her back. Weevil orders Kneevil to dump the fertilizer and he does so. Suddenly, Leafy spots a windmill and flies over it. The crow sees the windmill and swoops down, sending the two weevils off its back and into the dirt. Leafy lands on the ground and drops the corn on the ground. Saddened that her crops may never grow, Leafy sighs. She spots Buzzles flying by and, believing he's a bee, gets an amazing idea. She digs the two weevils out of the ground and tells them of her plan. They walk up to Buzzles and stick their tongues out at him. Angered by their antics, Buzzles flies at Weevil with his stinger. The weevils quickly run over the crops, spreading pollen everywhere. Kneevil gets cornered and quickly hides behind a leaf, which Buzzles' stinger stabs through instantly. Weevil is soon caught but before he is killed by Buzzles, he exits the pasture and onto a road, where Buzzles gives up the chase and flies away. Weevil laughs at the hornet and taunts him, right before he is ran over by a truck. Leafy believes her idea worked and cheers until wind blows some fertilizer into her mouth as she cheers, causing her to choke and die. Many days later, Farmer Lumpy exits his house and sees that his crops are fully grown, accidentally stepping on Leafy's house. The screen zooms out to show Leafy's tiny house is in Lumpy's huge farm. The episode ends with Lumpy approving of the crops' growth. Deaths *Nibbles is crushed by the bag of fertilizer. *Weevil is ran over by a truck while Kneevil is impaled on Buzzles' stinger. *Leafy chokes on fertilizer. Trivia *This episode shows that Leafy's farm is actually Lumpy's farm. *Even though Weevil and Kneevil had featuring roles, their roles seemed more like starring roles. Category:Fan Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Happy Insect Friend Episodes